


Counting the Days

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Counting the Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



_If nothing comes up (har har), I'll meet you in London on Friday._

_~James_

Teddy read over the note from James for the hundredth time. Between James's Quidditch schedule and Teddy's Auror duties, they never seemed to have time for each other. 

James visited his parents and grandparents, cousins, uncles, and aunts who all wanted to hug him and listen to him recount his great plays or commiserate with his losses. 

Teddy couldn't count the number of times they'd been together but not alone. 

This weekend. 

In London. 

Just the two of them.

Teddy couldn't wait.

_Wouldn't miss it._

_~Teddy_


End file.
